Stuck
by Take The Chopsticks And Run
Summary: Twelve teenagers. Two groups. Each group hates eachother but could one night of terror change all of that?
1. Stuck

**Hey people! This is my second winx club story so I'm still kind of beginning. Anyway that doesn't mean i want people to take pity on me! I want people's opinions so I'm open to flames as long as they aren't too mean! **

**Just to make it clear – the winx have no magic in this story (sorry to all those who want there to be) but their personalities do take after their element in the programmes.**

**And secondly – The specialists hate the Winx Club and the vice versa. They go to regular schools and are about 17ish. Ok with that cleared up on with the story!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or any of the characters. I do own the plot though :D **_

**Stella's POV**

I sighed. Looking out the window of the bus I noticed it was getting dark. I hated the dark. Ever since one night when I was younger, some guy broke into the house and I woke up to find him staring at me. I shivered from the thought.

"Hey, you ok?" someone asked. I turned my head to look at my best friend, Bloom. I smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied.

"You sure?" she said while looking passed me and out the window. "It's getting dark. You sure you're ok?"

Bloom knew about my fear of the dark, but so did everyone. I was about to reply when someone else spoke.

"Aww is Stella afraid of the dark?" I looked up and glared at him. His name was Brandon. I hated him. He was so full of himself and seemed to find it funny to make fun of me all the time.

"Yeah. I heard that she takes a panic attack whenever it gets dark," commented the boy behind him.

"Shut up Riven. Don't you have anything else to do with your life?" A girl with blue hair said.

"Yeah, there is nothing wrong with having a fear. It's completely logical." Agreed the girl next to her.

That was Musa and Tecna. Behind them were Flora and Layla. Those girls are my best friends. You see we're on a school trip. Only twelve students could go and luckily all six of us got in. Unfortunately though so did _them. _

We hated them and they hated us. I guess you could call us mortal enemies. Everyone in school knows it and the ones who didn't would eventually find out (One person said to Musa once that her and Riven would make a cute couple. Well, put it like this, they had to replace the wall once Musa was done.)

We were on a mini-bus and one half was us girls and the other half was the boys.

"Actually I do, but right now I'm stuck on a bus with six of the most hideous people ever," replied Riven.

"Oh don't worry," said Musa. "The feelings mutual."

Suddenly there was a big bang and we all went flying onto the floor.

"What the hell-"said a blonde haired boy called Sky.

"Sorry folk," said our driver, Codatorta. "We must of hit something."

We all groaned. Codatorta got up and grabbed the flash light and went outside. I looked through the window again. It was basically dark now. I started to get agitated. I tried to calm myself down for right now the last thing I need is the boys making fun of me again. I looked around and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that no one saw. They were all too busy arguing.

"Someone should go out and help them," commented Layla.

"Yeah, how about you Timmy?" agreed Tecna. Timmy was Tecna's 'mortal enemy'. I guess we all had one. Mine was Brandon; Bloom's was Sky and so on.

"Uh well, why don't you?" stuttered Timmy.

"Um, maybe because I didn't study engineering like you did!" shouted Tecna. You could see she was starting to get agitated.

"I'll go," I said. Everyone turned and started at me. Suddenly all the boys burst out laughing.

"You?" questioned Nabu. "You, the one who took every single beauty class and is terrified of the dark?"

At that all the boys started to laugh again. If this had been an anime I probably would have smoke coming from my ears and one of those throbbing veins in the corner of my head.

I glared at them. With one swift motion I stood up and walked down the tiny isle of the mini-bus. I stopped at the entrance. It sure was dark outside. I didn't have to turn my head to know that they were all staring at me. I couldn't chicken out now. I just couldn't.

I stepped outside the mini-bus. I was drenched with a wave of cold air, a chilly autumn breeze. I looked up and stared at the moon. At home it seemed so beautiful but here, well, it just seemed to haunt the sky.

I had a good mind to run back into the mini-bus and hide under one of the chairs. I quickly discarded that thought and took a few steps around to the front of the bus. I could feel the mud squelch under my shoes, but I ignored it for I knew that they could all still see me.

When I reached the bus I saw Codatorta bending down looking at one of the tyres. He must have heard me coming for he looked up and smirked.

"Why, what you doing out here Stella?" He asked.

"Uh, well," I stuttered. I didn't know why I was here actually. It wasn't because I really wanted to that was for sure.

"Trying ta prove a point?" I looked at him carefully. You can always tell whether someone is being genuine or not from their eyes. I gazed into his eyes and then realised that he was being genuine.

I sighed.

"I think your right," I admitted. "But don't tell anyone that!"

He chuckled.

"Don't worry, yer secrets safe with me."

"Thanks. So what's wrong with the bus?" I suddenly asked.

_Meanwhile_

**No one's POV**

They all started at the spot that Stella had been at. None of them could believe that she, of all people, would have the guts to go out there. None of them would admit it but this place creeped them out to - even Riven.

Finally Layla broke the silence.

"Did she really just do that?" she asked. They all nodded at her.

They were all in shock. This was Stella. The Stella that went shopping every day. The Stella that hated to get even her nails wet. And yet the Stella that was brave enough out of them all to step outside and go see what was wrong.

"She must be on drugs," Musa commented. They all burst out laughing but then suddenly remembered that they should be enemies.

"One of us should go out too," Flora sighed.

"I'll go," Bloom volunteered.

"Actually I was thinking maybe a boy should do it," replied Flora. The boys all looked at each other. None of them wanted to.

"Fine, I will," Brandon said defeated. He got up and walked outside.

The others started to talk between each other. Bloom stared outside and wondered what was taking them so long.

"Hey guys, what do yo-" Bloom was suddenly cut off by a scream and then a bang.

**So what did you guys think? I hope I managed to keep the characters personalities in check. I know Stella may seem a bit different but I think that in fact she isn't as self-centred as everyone thinks she is but that's just me.**

**Anyway please review and I will update as soon as I can :D **


	2. Attack!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club in any shape or form sadly **

**Bloom's POV**

I looked at each other. They all had the same expression. Shock. That scream wasn't like anything I'd heard before. That was a scream that contained pure terror.

I bolted up from my seat and sprinted outside in two seconds flat. The others were right behind me. We got outside to see Brandon lying on the ground and, if that wasn't strange enough, there was Stella trying to push him awake.

"Stella!" I shouted. She looked up at me. Tears staining her cheeks and ruining her carefully applied make-up.

"Bloom!" She said, relief washing over her. I ran over to her along with the girls while the boys went to Brandon.

I pulled her into a hug. I gasped. She was shaking. Her hands trembling with shock and her teeth chattering together. I hadn't seen her this bad since the break in! All five of us surrounded her.

"Stella!" I said grabbing onto her shoulders. I looked into her usually luminous brown eyes and was shocked to see that they were clouded over and still had tears glistening in them.

"What happened? Where's Codatorta?"

Her eyes seemed to suddenly go darker, if that was even possible.

"He's… he's… He's gone," she managed to choke out. If I didn't know any better I would have thought that that was someone else. She sounded so strange, so sad. Defeated really.

"What do you mean gone?" shouted Musa. Stella winced. Musa seemed to notice for she suddenly calmed down. "Sorry Stell, didn't mean to shout.

Stella nodded to say that she understood.

"Come on guys, let's go inside and talk. It's really cold out here," I said. I turned to the boys. "How's Brandon?"

Sky looked at me.

"Why would you care?"

"Um maybe because right now we don't have a teacher, we're all alone in the middle of nowhere and the only people who know what happened is him and Stella," I stated while looking over my shoulder at Stella. "And right now I don't think Stella's in the best shape to tell us.

Sky gave a defeated grunt and stood up.

"He's ok. He's breathing, just unconscious."

I sighed with relief. "Ok I say that we should all go inside and see if we can find out any more information."

"And who exactly made you leader?" sneered Riven.

"Well I don't exactly see you stepping up for it," I retorted. That shut him up. I turned and motioned for the girls to follow me. We all traipsed inside and sat down. Stella had seemed to calm down.

I hated when things like this happen. It happened to my parents once. Something happened and they were both in shock. I had to go stay with Stella while my parents got sorted out. It was scary and I will admit, I was petrified, but they got over it rather quickly.

I just never thought that it would happen to twice in my lifetime – especially not to my best friend.

Turning my attention back to Stella I decided that maybe now was the right time to ask what happened.

"Stella, if it's ok with you, could you please tell us what happened?" I asked sweetly. Stella suddenly went all uptight. She had her eyes closed and looked like she was just about to burst. My eyes widened in terror, thinking that she was going to have another panic attack. Luckily though she didn't.

She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Well…"

**Stella's POV**

_Flashback_

"_So what's wrong with the bus?" I asked._

"_Nothing that you would understand," answered a voice behind me. I turned around to see Brandon smirking._

"_What do you want?" I snapped._

"_Oh nothing. Just came to see what was wrong with the bus," he paused for a minute. "Unlike you."_

"_Oh and what's that supposed to mean?" I was starting to get pissed off with him now. Brandon was about to answer when the bushes behind him started rustling. We all looked._

"_Probably the wind," stated Codatorta. _

"_Yeah," I agreed with him, trying to sound confident but I knew I was failing. Miserably._

"_Aw is Stella scared?" He taunted. Suddenly the bushed moved again. Now I was starting to freak out._

"_Ok please tell me that that was the wind," I begged._

"_Oh come on! You're just being a stupid girl!" said Brandon. To prove his point he started to walk up to them._

"_Uh, Brandon I don't think yer should do that," Codatorta admitted uneasily._

"_Oh not you to sir!" he said in disbelief but he never stopped. He walked over to them. He seemed to be doing this slow walk, as if to add to the tension. He knew we were watching him and oh was he enjoying it._

_I should have stopped him really I should of. So what if he was my enemy. But I couldn't move. It seemed like my feet were rooted to the spot. I couldn't speak either. My mouth was as dry as anything. I was scared stiff._

_He seemed to take an eternity to get there. Finally he did. He put his hand out._

_The next thing these __**things **__jumped out of the bushes. There were three of them. They were black and were quite tall. Even with my high heels on I would only go up to their shoulders. They wore these old ripped clothes but the worst part was the eyes. Those yellow eyes that looked like they could kill in an instant._

_The tallest one grabbed on to Brandon while the other two went to Codatorta. They grabbed on to him before he could even get up. Suddenly wings sprouted from their backs._

_The two looked at the tall guy holding Brandon. He nodded at them. He looked over at me and I thought I saw my life flash before my eyes .I screamed._

_In an instant the tall guy, who I presumed was the leader, through Brandon onto the bus. A pair of those horrible wings also sprouted from his backs and they all flew away taking Codatorta with them._

**Hey everyone! I'm really glad that I managed to update tonight because I thought that I might not of been able to. Anyways, I hope that this chapter lived up to your expectations. If not please tell me what you think I could improve on. Hopefully I will be able to update tomorrow.**

**Until then bye! Oh and please review :D **


	3. Is That Moving?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx club in any way **

**Bloom's POV**

I stared at my best friend. No words could describe how I felt at this moment in time. I felt a mixture of things. Shock, scared, angry, but most of all probably the most surprising was hurt.

I was hurt. I was hurt that someone could do something like that to someone. Scare them out of their wits - especially not to someone like Stella and Brandon. Sure I hated Brandon, that was no lie, but he didn't deserve something like that.

I guess some would say that he brought it upon himself but then how was he to know?

"Bloom?" someone said waving a hand in front of my face. I looked up at Flora. "Sweetie are you ok?"

I sat up straight, not realising that I was hunched up, and put my hand in my bag.

"Uh, yeah Flora, I'm fine," I paused for a second as I rummaged through the heap in my bag. I promise."

Flora didn't look convinced.

"Yes I got it!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me. I held up my phone. "We can phone for help!"

Everyone groaned.

"Why hadn't we thought of that!" exclaimed Tecna.

"Yeah, I know. You are meant to be the geek one," added Timmy.

"Oh really, have you looked at yourself lately" Timmy blushed. Knowing that she had won she turned back to Bloom.

"So have you got signal?" she asked. I looked at her. Confused written all over my face,

"I… I actually don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Nabu screamed.

"I mean that it won't turn on," I snapped. "Do any of yours?"

They all took their mobile phones out. After a few minutes there was still no luck.

"Well that's out of the question," stated Timmy.

"Guys, I've got an idea," Layla said. We all looked at her urging her to tell us. "Well, we're not going to get anywhere just sitting here, so why don't someone stay here with Brandon until he wakes up and the rest go out and look to see if there is anyone close by."

We all thought about it for a few seconds.

"I agree," I said. The others all looked around each other and started nodding.

"Fine, then it's settled. Sky why don't you stay here with Brandon and maybe Stella should too," Layla said casting an eye over to the blonde girl. Stella nodded in agreement.

"Fine, I will stay cause truthfully I don't want to go back out their again."

"Ok, you guys ready?" asked Layla. We all nodded and got up other than Sky and Stella. The others left but I stayed behind for a second. I turned to Stella.

"You sure you want to stay behind?" I asked her.

"Bloom, I am not going back out there. Even if someone offered me a million quid I still wouldn't do it."

I chuckled. Even after what she had been through, she still was the same old Stella.

"Fine, see you when I get back." I waved and walked down to the entrance. I stepped outside and was immediately hit with that horrible icy wind. I had seemed to of gotten colder – if that was even possible.

I saw the others waiting for me. I walked up to them.

"So what's the plan from here?" I asked. I could see the mist coming out of my mouth as I spoke. You wouldn't think that it was only autumn.

"Well I don't think it's a good idea for us all to split up into small groups so since there is nine of us," she pondered for a second. "I think that Bloom, Timmy, Tecna, Flora and Helia go left while me, Musa, Riven and Nabu go right."

She looked around. You could see that people weren't happy but no one objected.

"Ok we meet back here in 30 minutes." With that we all separated, each going our appointed ways.

_**Bloom's Group**_

**Flora's POV**

We had been walking for about ten minutes now. I sighed and looked up at the stars. They were always so beautiful. I lowered my gaze into the fields and saw some scarecrows. I didn't really like scarecrows.

My cousins lived on a farm and when I was younger I used to visit them. I didn't like them that much either. They were always so mean to me. I used to just accept that and would just shrug it off until that one night.

_Betty called to me. Betty was about three years older than me, and she told me that John, her little brother was lost outside. I began to worry. John was quite nice to me so I decided to go outside and look for him. _

_It was dark and I couldn't see very much but I thought I heard someone in the fields of wheat. The wheat went above my head at the time, but now probably would only go up to my stomach. I went in, determined to find him._

_I kept searching for about ten minutes when I heard someone shout my name. I turned around and looked in the direction of the house. It was my auntie. I shouted back that I was coming but when I turned around instead of being wheat in my face there was this scarecrow._

"_Boo," It said. I screamed so loud I'm surprised I didn't wake the neighbouring villagers!_

I realised that while I had been rethinking the memory my eyes had wandered back to the stars.

I looked back to the field and stopped. Everybody else must have realised because they stopped too.

"Flora, what's wrong?" asked Tecna. I pointed a shaking hand at the field.

"The scarecrow. It's… It's gone!"

**Hehehe. Well I thought I'd leave you guys with another cliff hanger! I hope you guys liked this chapter and I know it's short but don't worry the others will be longer. I did try to drag this part out as much as I could but there is only a certain amount you can before it starts getting boring.**

**I'm sorry to say people that, I am going away this weekend so I won't be able to update I'm also quite bumbed about that but to make it up to you I'm going to post another chapter (hopefully that one will be longer!)**

**Anyways please review and as always if you don't like it tell me and tell me how I can improve**


	4. Gone!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club**

**Musa's POV**

I walked up to Layla.

"Hey Layla, how much longer do you think we will be walking for?" I asked her. Layla stopped and looked at her watch.

"Hmm, well maybe we should turn back. I don't see another house for miles around."

"Finally!" commented Riven.

"Excuse me, no one asked you!" I snapped back. No one speaks to my mate like that.

"And so what if she didn't." Oh he had nerves. I took a step closer to him.

"Listen here. Just because we are stranded in the middle of nowhere and just because we're in a group together, DOES NOT MEAN I HAVE TO LIKE YOU!" I screamed the last part. My voice echoed through the woods nearby.

I looked at him. At first he was a bit taken back by my sudden outburst but then a smirk appeared on his face.

"Jeez, no need to get your knickers in a twist!" I growled. I was about to do something when Layla put her hand on my shoulder.

"He's just winding you up," she whispered in my ear. I calmed down. She was right. I budged right past him and started walking back to the mini-bus. I could hear him saying something but I refused to get all hyped up about it.

He wasn't worth it

**Flora's POV**

I couldn't believe it.

"Oh my god, she's right!" exclaimed Bloom. I could see everyone trying not to panic so I tried to do so myself.

"You guys are kidding," Timmy said trying to sound confident. "Scarecrows don't move all by themselves!"

"I'm sorry girls, I'm going to have to agree with Timmy on this one," said Tecna.

I couldn't believe it.

"You mean that even though you saw that scarecrow there, and now you see that it's gone but you don't believe me?"

The three of them nodded. I turned to Bloom.

"Don't worry Flora, I believe you," Bloom reassured me.

I turned to talk to Tecna but stopped. I stared out into the distance. Tecna noticed and turned to. We both stood there.

"Um, guys. What's wrong?" Bloom asked.

"Bloom don't you see?" I asked dumfounded. I pointed out to the field opposite the one I was first saw the scarecrow. Bloom looked and then gasped.

"Oh my god! It's the scarecrow!"

**Musa's POV**

Layla had tried to talk to me but I was in no mood for it. I kept on walking.

I had to admit, the cool air was actually quite nice. I always was more of a fan of winter than summer. The air seemed to have calmed me down a bit but I still didn't want to talk to anyone.

Luckily Riven actually had the sense to leave me alone. I guess he really does have a little intelligence in him. But it was just a tad.

I thought back to the days before the accident.

_Flashback_

_It was just a normal day. I was coming home from school. I was looking forward to seeing my mum and then having my cookies that she always had out for me. It was kind of like a little treat before I started on my homework. I walked through the door and called out to my mum that I was home._

_No one answered. I went upstairs and dropped my bag off. I went into every room upstairs but came out unsuccessful. I frowned. I decided to go try downstairs._

_I shouted mum again and again while going into every room downstairs. I finally made my way into the kitchen. I looked around. Nothing seemed out of place. Well that was until I noticed that the cookies weren't there._

_I panicked. I burst into tears. I ran to the phone and phoned my dad._

Well to cut a long story short, it turned out my mum had been in a car crash. She died later on in hospital. To say that I took it harshly would have been an understatement.

I never touched a packet of cookies again. Never have and probably never will. I think that is why I find it hard to be close to someone - even Layla.

I looked up realised that I was back at the bus.

**Flora's POV**

I started to panic!

"Ok, I'm going!" I said as I started to sprint back towards the bus. I couldn't believe this was happening!

I couldn't tell them why I hated scarecrows because they would just laugh at me! Especially the boys, but then again I didn't want to hang around there for any longer.

I heard Bloom and Tecna scream my name but I didn't answer. I just wanted to be as far away from that scarecrow as I could!

In fact right now I wanted to be back home. Back home in my warm cosy bed. I felt tears start to form in my eyes. I was terrified. Not even a horror movie made me this scared. But then again, horror movies aren't real!

I heard the others running after me. I think that even they got spooked out by that scarecrow.

I kept on running until I could see the bus and then I began to slow down. I never really liked running but I was forced to take cross country. Thank god I did now!

**Musa's POV **

I couldn't see anyone inside from my view but then again I was at an awkward angle!

I walked up to the van and stepped in.

"Guys, I'm ba-" I looked up and saw that no one was there. "Guys?"

I quick walked up to the top of the bus, but was to be greeted with nothing. I turned and walked back. I peered outside but saw nothing unusual.

"Musa?" I whipped my head around to see Flora. "Musa, what's wrong?"

"Flora!" I shouted. Was I glad to see her! "Flora I can't believe it!"

"What?" she asked confused. I took a deep breath.

"It's Stella and the others!" I said. "They're gone!"

**Well how did you guys enjoy this chapter? This was very quickly done so I'm sorry for any mistakes I might have made.**

**As always, please review and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas of what you want to happen to them just let me know and I'll try to add them. **

**Until Monday! Chow! **


	5. Exploring

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club**

**Flora's POV**

What? No! They can't be! I thought to myself.

"Musa, you're kidding right?" I asked her a tint of worry in my voice.

"Flora!" Musa exclaimed while gripping onto my shoulders. I tensed. "Do you think I would be kidding? We are stranded in the middle of nowhere and four out of the thirteen of us are missing! Do you think I'd joke about that?"

I looked at her. I was just a bit taller than her because I had chucks in while she had trainers but she still intimidated me.

"And what is going on here?" asked a voice. We both turned our heads. There stood Bloom and the others.

"Oh, it's you guys!" exclaimed Flora. The rest had a puzzled face on.

"Uh, guys we've got some new," began Musa.

"Where's Brandon and Sky?" asked Riven.

"Well if you let me explain."

"Where are they?" he asked again.

"GOD DAMN IT THEIR GONE! She screamed. The whole place turned silent. It was one of those eerie silences that, well let's face it; no one wants to hear in their life time.

I could hear the rustling of the trees and, when I strained my ears, I could hear an owl. It was making that hooting noise and it was just giving me the creeps!

Suddenly the place burst into noise.

"What do you mean their gone?"

"Even Stella?"

"They can't of gone! They wouldn't have just left!" They all spoke at once.

"Well if you don't believe me go check yourself!" She retorted.

"Fine I will!" said Riven. He went into the bus to search and then came back out and sighed in defeat. "She's right. There gone."

"Well, those things must have got them!" Said Layla.

"We've got to find them!" said Musa. We all agreed. "I say that we should all go in the same group."

"Fine, it will be safer and, well, we really can't afford to lose anyone else." The truth was no one wanted to go by themselves anyway in case they were next.

Everyone started to walk into the forest. I stopped and stared at it. It was really dark and mysterious; not in a good way though. Suddenly Helia stopped and looked back at me.

"You coming?" he asked. I looked at him. People would say that he was my enemy but truth is I don't hate him at all; in fact I kind of liked him. The only reason why I was always mean to him was because of my friends and the fact that the rest of his group was enemies with mine.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine," I stuttered while walking quickly into the forest. Suddenly I tripped on a root on the ground. I started to fall but someone caught me. I looked up and stared right into Helia's blue eyes.

"Thank you," I said while giving him a smile. He gave me a brief one back.

"You two! Hurry up," shouted Nabu.

"Coming!" Helia shouted back. He looked back at me and let go of my arm. "Come on, let's catch up."

"Ok," I agreed.

**Tecna's POV**

May I just say that I hated the woods. They would creep me out, even in the day. I never went into one. It's kinda stupid why but once I was playing a game on the computer and it was where you had to move yourself in and out of the trees in the woods at night.

It was ok at the start but after a while things started jumping out at you. First it was just little things like squirrels but then eventually out came a clown with blood everywhere on its face. I screamed so loud that I woke up the neighbours. Since then I've never ventured into one: till now.

A branched snapped behind me. I whirled around and bumped into Timmy. He stopped to adjust his glasses. He was actually kind of cute when he did that.

"Hey watch where you're going!" he exclaimed annoyingly. All those thought's disappeared. I scowled at him.

"Well sorry!" I huffed before marching ahead to catch up with Bloom.

**Layla's POV**

This was way cool! I love being outside but my parents only wanted me to be a prim and proper girl. Fat chance of that.

I come from a rich, posh home and well it sucks. Well for me anyway. Stella would love it but then she comes from an even richer home! How can she stand it? I will never know.

I don't fear anything in the wild. But I do fear all those snobbish families. They all act the same and all those boys have no personalities. And my family wants me to marry one of them! Never.

I would prefer to marry someone who was funny and like adventure. Some like Nabu. Nabu? Where did that come from? I quickly erased that thought from my head. Never would I go for someone him. He was my enemy for god's sake!

"Guys come here!" shouted Bloom. We all ran up to where she was. She was looking through a bunch of bushes. I looked to where she was looking at. What was there surprised me.

There, in the middle of a huge forest, was a mansion!

**Ok! I am so sorry for not updating sooner but I had a ton of homework I was given. Anyway I managed to post this up and hopefully you guys will enjoy it :D It's quite short but I hope you guys like it.**

**Quite a few of you asked me to do some Floraxhelia moments so I had to think for a while. I could never imagine them hating each other so I decided that I would actually make them like each other but not show it. I hope that was ok for you people who asked. If it wasn't well just tell me what type of things you would like.**

**Thanks to all you reviewers! They mean a lot to me. I always mean to say this but I always seem to forget!**

**Until next time :D**


	6. Haunted Mansion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club**

**Musa's POV**

What the hell was a mansion doing out here? This seems like something you would find in a horror movie for god's sake!

This mansion was _huge! _ From the front it had three parts that stuck out: one at the front and two at the sides. There was properly another one at the back but I couldn't see it. It had two small flights of stairs at the front that twirled around a little balcony leading to the front door. The windows were all cracked and shattered and the place looked like it had been abandoned for years. No wonder.

I looked up and stared at one of the windows. I gasped as I saw a figure walk past it. Everyone turned and looked at me.

"What's wrong Musa?" asked Layla.

"Yeah, is Musa scared?" Taunted Riven. I gave him daggers.

"No I'm not. I just-," I stopped. They wouldn't believe me. We all thought this place was abandoned and nothing I would say which change that. It would just make my life hell.

"It's just?" asked Flora.

"Nothing, come on lets go," I sighed. I started to the front of the house but stopped when no one followed me. I turned to face them. "You guys coming?"

They looked at me.

"Are we going in there?" Asked Timmy.

"I must say, I agree. Musa that place looks creepy. I really don't think we shou-,"started Tecna.

"I agree with Musa," said Riven. Everyone's mouths dropped open. "You see, maybe there is someone living in there and maybe they could give us a hand of where to go. And even if there isn't, at least we might be able to stay there until the morning."

I was shocked. First Riven agreed with me and second he had the guts to say what I was too scared to.

"Yeah, and maybe Brandon and the others are I there," contributed Nabu. Everyone looked at each other and started to nod. I looked at Bloom and she nodded. I turned and started to walk back up to the house, everyone following behind me.

**Bloom's POV**

As we walked up to the front door me, Riven, Layla, Nabu and Musa all went up the right staircase while the others went up the left. I didn't think anything of it until we got to the top.

As I went up the last step I noticed that the people who went up the left hand side where nowhere to be seen. I stared at the steps in confusion. I walked down them until I got to the bottom. Nothing happened. I started to walk back up the left hand side stairs when suddenly the stairs open and I went flying down. Before I could even let a scream out, the stairs had closed leaving no sign that I had just fallen into a trap.

**Musa's POV**

I looked around for Bloom. One minute she had been there, the next gone. I turned to the others.

"Have you guys seen Bloom?" I asked them. We were all at the top by now.

"No, I thought that she was in front of you," stated Nabu.

"She was but now she's not. It's almost like she disappeared."

"Speaking of disappearing, where is the others?" asked Layla.

"Oh who knows," said Riven. "They've probably gone looking at the outside of the house. Let's just go in already!"

Riven put his hand on the door handle.

"Uh Riven," I said. He looked at me, eye brows raised. "Don't you think you should at least ring the doorbell?"

He thought about this for a second. Well at least it looked like he was.

"No," he answered. He pushed the door open. You could tell it was heavy because Riven actually had to push to get it open. It made a huge booming noise that echoed around the empty walls. The hinges also started to squeak. We all tensed and stayed still for a moment to make sure that nothing was going to happen.

First to recover was Riven. He took his hand of the handle and walked in. He tried to make it look like he didn't care that this might have been someone's home but you could tell from the way he was looking all around him cautiously that he was scared.

We all followed suit afterwards. Not surprisingly me and Layla being last. We all looked around the gigantic room. It had one of those grand staircases in the middle. In fact, it looked a lot like the one from the movie Titanic… Minus the clock.

All around the walls were pictures of people. I went up to one of them.

_Mary Cavendish 1735 – 1790_

Wow. That person was ancient! Normally people from that time didn't live very long. But then again this lady looked extremely posh. I looked at the painting.

The lady had black hair which went right down to her waist. She had her nose held high and looked very snobbish. I'm glad I never met her. I moved on to the next one.

_James Cavendish 1729 – 1762_

He had brown hair and was quite long. He too looked very snobbish. Those two must have been married. Moving down to the next picture I came to a girl. She looked about ten.

_Eloise Cavendish 1750 – 1761_

A wave of sadness came over me. This girl only lived till eleven. She was quite pretty I thought while studying her picture. She had black hair but it was her eyes that caught my attention. Bright green, piercing eyes. Those eyes went right through me. All that sadness suddenly left me and in its place was fear.

I quickly turned and headed back to the others but I failed to notice the little story printed on the wall next to it.

**Bloom's POV**

I landed with a thump in, what looked like, an old laundry room. Thank god there were still some old clothes and cushions that looked like they were going to be washed but left a the last minute.

I got up and dusted myself off.

"Jesus Christ," I started moaning. "Why does this have to happen to me?"

Suddenly I heard a noise. I stopped dead in my tracks. I looked up and noticed a door on the other side of the room. I started to walk cautiously towards it but stopped when the moaning started again.

To say I was scared would have been an understatement. I was _terrified._

I took another step towards the door. The moaning still going. I was now within an arm's length from it. I shakily put my arm out and rested it on the door handle.

I turned it, slowly, and then pushed it open.

I gasped.

**Well, what did you guys think? I truthfully liked this chapter and think it's the best one I've done so far but it's up to you.**

**I won't be able to update over the weekend cause I'm going to London but I think I will bring my laptop and type some more so hopefully I will be able to update quite a lot next week.**

**Thank you to Princess JasminKS and Wendbria and a big thanks to Gloxinia for reviewing every chapter so far!**

**Until next time!**


	7. Finally found

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club**

**Bloom's POV**

"_I took another step towards the door. The moaning still going. I was now within an arm's length from it. I shakily put my arm out and rested it on the door handle. _

_I turned it, slowly, and then pushed it open._

_I gasped."_

"Stella?" I said shocked. I looked down at the blonde girl in the cupboard. She was filthy. Her hair looked like she hadn't washed it for weeks and her clothes were all ripped. Her normally dazzling skin was brown from mud and had cuts all over. "Stella!"

I ran down to her side and held her in a hug. She winced so I immediately let go.

"Stella, what happened? Where's the others?"

She looked up at me.

"She took them," she croaked before blacking out.

**Flora's POV**

We had been walking for ages now. Me, Tecna, Timmy and Helia had gone up the left staircase only to fall in a trap. We ended up in an old laundry room and had then, after a lot of bickering, decided to go explore. That hadn't gotten us far.

"Guys, I'm sure we've been past this picture before," commented Helia.

"I agree, can't we just find a place to sit and hope that the others come?" I pleaded. Timmy and Tecna exchange glances.

"No. What good would that do us? For all we know we could be underground or on the highest floor. We haven't come across any windows and from my calculations, we would have a better chance of finding our way out if we carried on moving," with that, Tecna turned and started to walk down the hall.

I sighed. I turned to face the boys.

"Well I'm staying here." They looked at each other.

"I'm sorry Helia," said Timmy. "I have to follow Tecna on this one."

We both looked at him as he started to walk after Tecna. I turned my head to face Helia.

"So are you staying?"

"Yes," was his answer. My mouth nearly fell open. "Why don't we try to find an open room?"

"Uh, ok," I agreed. We started to try opening all the rooms but with no luck. Finally after the, what felt like, hundredth try, i found an open door.

"Helia!" I cried. He came running over to me. I pushed the door open and stared at the room. It had a king-size bed in with a canopy draping over it in one corner and on the other corner it had a fire with some couches. The door we were at was in one corner, looking over at the bed, and the other door was in the opposite corner.

I walked in, looking at everything in awe. Helia closed the door and then started doing the same behind me. We were both speechless.

I finally stopped looking around and sat on the bed. I looked up and saw Helia staring at me intensely. It sort of freaked me out at first but then I started to like it.

"Uh, Helia?" I said waving a hand in front of me.

"Yes?" He answered still staring at me. I looked around and remembered the door was closed. No one would be able to see what we were doing. I quickly discarded that thought.

"What you doing?" I asked him.

"Thinking," he paused. He started to move towards me. My breath started to get faster. My head tilted up for every step he took until eventually I was looking right up at the ceiling. He suddenly bent down and pushed his lips against mine.

I tensed but soon got into it. I deepened the kiss. He smelt of herbs and spices. He demanded entrance into my mouth and I let him in with pleasure.

I put my hand behind his neck and forced him more onto me. Helia didn't seem to mind as he climbed on to the bed so that he was on top of me.

This was exactly what I wanted for so long! I always tried to deny that I loved him but now that I was here I couldn't control myself. I wanted him so bad and it seemed to me like he felt the same.

His hands wandered around my hips and legs and eventually found its way under my shirt. I stopped. We both froze. I hardly knew him and here I was nearly getting into bed with him! I couldn't do it.

"Flo-," I put my hand against his mouth.

"I'm sorry but I can't do this. Not now anyway." He looked at me, studying my face. Finally he sighed and took his hands out from under my shirt.

"Your right. I got carried away. I' m sorry Flora," he said.

"It's fine and just for the contrary I like you to!" He looked up at me.

"Seriously?" I nodded. "Well do you want to go out sometime?"

I was about to answer when suddenly I heard a scream that sounded just like Bloom.

In two seconds we were out the door and running back down the corridor. I could see Timmy and Tecna running down behind us.

**Bloom's POV**

"Stella! Wake up! STELLA!" I shouted. Brilliant, now she had blacked out and no one was here to help me carry her! There was only one thing I could do. I screamed. I thought that maybe screaming would have been louder than shouting and people might here it more.

I was right for the next minute in came Flora, Helia, Timmy and Tecna. I smiled with relief.

"Thank god I found you guys!" I said. Flora and Tecna gave me a hug.

"What happened?" they asked.

"I don't know but we have to find a way out of here! Please can you guys help me carry her?"

Helia and Timmy stepped forward and put one of her arms each behind their backs. I turned to face the others.

"So, do you guys have a way out?" I asked. They shook their heads.

"Well, it looks like we'll be walking!" I said. They all moaned but started to walk anyway.

**So this is chapter 7 and I actually think that this is going somewhere! Truthfully I didn't know what was going to happen and with each chapter I just wrote what came to me but now I have a plan.**

**I added that part with Helia and Flora in because FloraFan218 asked me to put something in with them and I hoped that you liked it.**

**Thanks to Gloxinia, Wendbria, FloraFan218, Xiaolin Fan and AngeliqueKat for reviewing. You guys made my day (literally!)**

**Until next time!**


	8. Reunited

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club**

**Musa's POV**

I found my way back to the group and we all started to walk up the grand staircase. I couldn't shake off that picture of the girl. I don't know why she affected me that much. Normally I wouldn't get so scared over such a stupid thing but something about this house gave me the creeps.

We stopped half way up the stairs where the staircase split into two parts. One off to the left and the other to the right.

"Which way should we go?" I asked.

"Left."

"Right," Nabu and Riven said at the same time. They glared at each other.

"I think right," growled Riven.

"Yeah well I think left," snapped back Nabu.

"Fine, well I'm going right," said Riven and he turned and walked up the right staircase.

"You do that," shouted Nabu as he went up the left. Layla and I rolled our eyes.

"Layla, you follow Nabu and I'll follow Riven," I said. She nodded and we both went after the boys.

As i got to the top of the staircase i saw Riven nearly at the end of the corridor.

"RIVEN!" I shouted. He stopped and turned. He looked at me but then started walking again. I groaned and started running after him. It looks like all those years of cross country did me some good!

When I caught up with him he was sitting against one of the doors.

"Took you long enough," he grunted at me. I looked at him in disbelief. I had had enough.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I shouted at him. That caught his attention but I didn't stop there. "This whole trip you've tried to act like Mr Hard but we can all see you're not. You're as scared as the rest of us and right now running away from everyone isn't going to make anything better! Pull yourself together!"

I took a deep breath. Now it was his turn to stare at me with disbelief. He stood up quietly.

"This is why I like you," he said softly.

"What?" I said.

"This is why I like you," he said again. "You're not like the rest of the girls in our year. They all try to impress us but your group never did and that's why, secretly, we all like your group."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. After a few seconds I recovered.

"That's actually really funny," I said. He looked at me confused. "You see, my group also likes you're group. The only reason why we always fought was because we were always seen as enemies."

"So are we equal?" he said, putting his hand out. I smiled.

"We're equal," I answered shaking his hand.

**Layla's POV**

"Nabu! For Christ's sake, wait up!" I shouted after him. I was in no mood for playing around right now. This place was as creepy as those snobbish families' houses. I finally caught up with him and grabbed his shoulder. I twirled him around so that he was facing me.

"Look here, stop being a little brat and start co-operating! If we all acted like this we'd be screwed. You need to pull yourself together and help us to get out of here!" With that I grabbed his arm and started to drag him back down the hall.

He didn't try to struggle but then again, I don't think he could of with my strength. You see it pays off sneaking out to the gym every night!

We approached the stairs and we saw Musa and Riven standing there. What surprised me though was that they were laughing with each other! Not at each other but with! Musa looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back and lead Nabu down the stairs to join them.

**Tecna's POV**

We had been walking for about ten minutes before we came across the stairs we were on now. Stella had woken up and insisted that she could walk but quite clearly couldn't. Every now and again, we would swap over and let her lean on us and right now it was Bloom and Flora's turn. Helia was further up talking with him but Timmy and I were behind everyone talking quietly.

What the others don't know is that me and Timmy had been friends since nursery. We kind of drifted apart and once the groups formed we kind of stopped talking all together and even though we were meant to be enemies we never were.

"It sure feels good to see everyone getting along," whispered Timmy.

"Yes, hopefully we won't have to keep our friendship a secret any longer."

"Guys! We found a door!" shouted Helia. We ran up to where Helia was and sure enough there was a door. "Come on, let's go."

He pushed the door open and we ended up in this huge house that had loads of pictures of paintings on it. It also had a huge staircase on it and who should be standing on it but Musa, Layla, Riven and Nabu.

"Musa, Layla!" I shouted. They looked down at us and then smiled. Their faces turned from happiness to confusion to worry in about two seconds.

"You guys found Stella!" shouted Layla. They all came running down the stairs and we all regrouped.

"Yeah, we did. Bloom found her," I said. They all turned to Bloom and started to ask her questions.

**Musa's POV**

We were all listening to what happened to Stella once she and the others disappeared. It was fascinating listening to what happened to the others while we were up here. It turns out Brandon had woken up and they had gone out to find us but while they had been walking, they had been mugged by those scarecrows. Sky had been taken out of their cell that they had been put in and in that time Stella and Brandon had hit it off! I was about to ask her something when someone else got in before me.

"So I see you've all regrouped," said a voice. We all looked around in confusion. Suddenly Flora gasped.

"Look! On the staircase!" I looked to where she was pointing and nearly fainted when I saw what lay before me.

There on the staircase was Eloise Cavendish!

**Huh gasp! Exactly 1000 words! Anyway were any of you expecting that? You probably all knew that she was going to come in somewhere and you were right.**

**Anyway I wrote most of this last night so I only had to write the ending. Due to this I haven't been able to add any parts that people requested but don't worry I will try to in the next.**

**Thank you to Gloxinia, FloraFan218, channylover71, AngeliqueKat, xxMuri, Bloom2000, Wendbria and TsukiyoTenshi. All your reviews mean a lot! And to Bloom2000 and xxMuri, its good to know you have been following my story since the beginning and I understand about forgetting to review because that happens to me all the time!**

**Thanks again and see you next time (which will probably be next Wednesday) **


	9. History Lesson

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club**

**Musa's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing! There standing, about 20 metres away from me, was an eleven year old who was meant to be dead! I couldn't move my eyes away from her and she knew it. Her empty green eyes penetrated through me and I felt as if I was going to drop dead any moment now. Finally I found my voice.

"But… But… That's impossible!" I nearly shouted. I started to back away but bumbed into Riven.

"What's impossible?" she asked in a mocking tone. I growled. I hated when people mocked me.

"Your dead!" I screamed. Everyone around me gasped but she just laughed. She had one of those laughs that sent a wave of shivers down my back.

I looked at Eloise. She was grinning like a mad fool. She was obviously enjoying torturing us and it made me sick.

"Your right, I am. But you obviously don't know anything about where you are." She answered.

"Where are we?" shouted Layla.

"And where is Sky and Brandon?" shouted Stella.

"One question at a time!" she said. "First off you're at Death Valley and second, well, there in a better place."

We all stood in shock. Never once did it occur to me that we could have been at Death Valley. We even learnt about where it is in geography and in English we read a book about what sort of things happened here.

Suddenly it hit me.

"Oh my god! You're the girl from the Cavendish Curse!"

"Well done!" she answered. " Took you long enough."

For the first time since she appeared I looked at the others. They looked in even worse shock then me. I don't blame them.

"So that means you were hung-," I started.

"NO!" she screamed. She took a deep breath. "No. What those history books say are rubbish! You don't think I don't know what those stupid people have written about me? It's all lies! You want to know the truth?"

We all nodded.

"Fine, it started in the 17th century. My mother and father were born into wealthy families. They met at one of those posh parties. They eventually got married. After about a year they had me. My father wasn't very keen on me because I was a girl and he really wanted a boy."

She started to move down the staircase and we stood to the side. She then made her way over to the wall with her and her family's pictures on it.

"He got over it eventually. My mother and father tried to have some more kids. Well let's face it, my mother was a slut. Every moment she had she would be on him."

Her face was scrunched up and you could see she was disgusted in her mother. I don't blame her.

"Even though they were trying like five times a day, it wasn't working. They both started to blame each other. My father would just bury himself in his work to get over it. He would just lock himself in his office that is on the top floor. No one would see him for hours on end.

That was fine with me and the servants but for my mother she couldn't handle not having someone to sleep around with. So what did she do? She would have these huge parties where everyone would drink and then when everyone was so drunk she would just go off with someone."

She stopped and looked at Flora and Helia.

"In fact, she would usually bring them to the room that you two nearly bedded each other in."

We all looked at them in shock. They looked away in embarrassment and turned bright red. I looked back at Eloise and she continued her story.

"Now, you're probably wondering where my father is while she's doing this. He would go to the parties and get drunk but he did suspect that something was happening. You wouldn't guess it but he did.

One night, New Year's Eve actually, my mother organised this huge party. All the important people at the time would be there. I knew what my mother was up to so I refused to go to the party."

"What was she trying to do?" asked Bloom. Eloise looked at Bloom with a face that said 'are you stupid?' but answered her anyway.

"Well she really had two reasons. To my father and me it was to find me someone to marry when I was older but for my mum, well, can you guess?" We all nodded.

"Anyway, she basically forced me into a dress and shoved me down the stairs. The night went ok because I managed to escape out to the side of the house while my mother was chatting up people. I liked going out to look at the flowers and at the time, our house was _the _house to live at.

While I was outside, a boy about my age called Samuel, or Sam as I called him came up to me.

_Flashback_

"_Hello," I said._

"_Hi. What are you doing out here?_" _He asked me._

"_Trying to get away from my mother," I sighed._

"_I understand," he said. I looked at him._

"_What do you mean?" _

"_I mean, I'm only here because my mum wants me to meet the girl who I'm 'apparently' going to marry," he said disgusted._

"_Same with my mum," I answered. He stood up and came over to me. He bowed and took my hand._

"_Samuel Coventry," he said as he kissed my hand. I giggled and then curtsied. _

"_Eloise Cavendish." he gasped._

"_Your Eloise Cavendish?" I nodded. He smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you."_

"It was a good night," she said smiling. It wasn't one of those evil smiles. It was a happy smile. It was one which she obviously doesn't use much.

"We walked around the garden, laughing together and I completely forgot about all my troubles when I was with him. After about an hour we made it back to the house. The party was in full swing and everyone was drunk. My father had refused to go and my mother hadn't made him. He said that he had too much work to do.

I looked around and couldn't see my mother either. I had groaned and told Sam that I must go find my mother. He insisted that he come so I let him, hoping to embarrass my mother when I found her.

We made our way past everyone and went up the grand staircase. We went up the left way and walked down the hallway. I told him to be quite so he was. As we neared the end of the hallway we heard people. But they weren't talking. I rolled my eyes.

We stopped at the corner of the hallway. I braced myself and turned and gasped. So did Andy. I couldn't believe what I saw.

There in the middle of the hallway was my mother, doing what she was best at, but instead of one man with her there were three! I don't know if she knew we were there or not. Just as I thought things couldn't get any worse, my father walked out the staircase on the other side of them.

_My father's books dropped out of his hands. He stared at them in disbelief. Finally he couldn't take it anymore._

"_WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?" he roared. My mother finally realised that there was people there and pushed the men away. She looked at me and then my father._

"_It's not what it looks like!" she pleaded. I shook my head at her. Sam suddenly spun around and ran away. I didn't blame him. The three men also just got up, grabbed their clothes and walked away. Now it was only us three._

_Suddenly my father pushed my mother and me into one of the closest rooms._

"_PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" he screamed, he was basically red with anger. I was petrified. I had never seen my father like this before._

_My mother quickly put on her undergarments and started to plead._

"_James, it's not what it looked like!"_

"_Really then what was it? Were those three just in all those places because they were studying them?" I couldn't help but snicker at that._

"_How long has this been going on for?" he asked. My mother hung her head._

"_Oh, about two years now I think. What do you think mother?" I said. I had no sympathy for her. I hated her and if I could_, _I would disown her. She glared at me._

"_So you knew?" he said to me. I just realised what I had done. I gulped._

"_Y-yes," I stuttered. "But she threatened me! She told me that if I told you, she would kill me!"_

"_I DON'T CARE! He howled. Suddenly he hit me. He hit me so hard that I went flying across the room._

_The pain was intense. I'm sure I broke something. _

"_JAMES STOP!" shouted my mother but he didn't listen. I looked up and saw him walking up to me. From behind his back he pulled out a pistol and pointed it at me._

Eloise looked down and sighed. We all gasped realising what she was getting at.

"The last thing I remember was seeing a bright light then blackness. I woke up a few hours later to find myself a ghost and have been here ever since. My father was so overcome with guilt he killed himself soon after me."

There was a moment of silence.

"Wait but why do people say that you were hung?" asked Layla.

"Because my mother cared so much about her reputation, she told people that I was hung for being an imposter and wasn't actually her daughter and told people that my father was killed while trying to protect the house from intruders."

"Uh, Eloise?" I said. She looked at me. "Why does it on the pictures say that you were killed in 1761 and your father in 1762?"

"Oh that's because I was killed at 11:51pm while my father only killed himself after midnight. That is why people got confused. The history books all say that my father was killed about six months after me because of the dates."

"And what did your mother do with her life?" asked Nabu.

"Oh, she married some guy. Had I think five kids with him in five years and then things started to go downhill so she went off with someone else. I think she actually married about three different people and all in all had about ten other kids."

"Oh," was his answer.

"Ok, ok. I thought that you were meant to be horrible to us?" said Riven.

"Really, I'm only horrible to people and scare them off because it's dangerous to be here." We all looked at each other. "Really the danger here is of the ghost of my mother and father. Their ghosts appear here on the last day of every month and kill anything that's in their house."

"Then why did you kidnap me and the others?" asked Stella.

"Simple, to get you away from the road and away from the creatures that come out on the night."

"Wait, Codatorta was taken away by those minions. What's happened to him? And the others? If you're on our side then why haven't you given them back?" questioned Nabu. Suddenly Stella gasped.

"That lady! She was the one who took Sky and Brandon." She said pointing at a painting. We all looked.

"No, she couldn't have!" I said.

"I'm afraid the blondes right," said Eloise. "My mother was the one who took your friends and teacher and if you don't leave before midnight you guys will probably be next.

Suddenly the grand clock started chiming. I looked up and my body filled up in terror as I realised that it was midnight.

A laugh, ten times worse than Eloise's, suddenly ripped through the house.

**So what do you guys think? I'm sorry to people who asked for pairings in this chapter but it just couldn't fit in this chapter but I already have plans on how to add them in the next.**

**Anyway, big thanks to .16, Bloom2000, NewQueen2012, TsukiyoTenshi, Wendbria, FloraFan218, xxMuRi, AngeliqueKat and Gloxinia. Your reviews mean a lot!**

**Until next time :D**


	10. Run!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club**

**Musa's POV**

We all looked at each other and bolted for the door. Just as we were about to get there, the tables at the side moved over and blocked our way. The laugh came again.

"Did you really think you could get away?" asked the voice that was no doubt Mary Cavendish.

"I must agree with my ex-wife," exclaimed a deep manly voice. "Did you all expect to come traipsing into our house and leave without even saying hello?"

Suddenly they started laughing again. It seemed to be getting louder and louder.

"RUN!" shouted Eloise. "SPLIT UP SO THAT IT'S HARDER FOR THEM TO FIND YOU!"

"You heard her!" shouted Bloom. "Let's go!"

Bloom and Stella went into one of the side rooms, Nabu and Layla ran up the left side of the staircase, Timmy and Tecna went up the right side of the staircase, Flora and Helia went into a room under the staircase while Riven and I went down the little passage way at the side.

As we were all running we heard Mary Cavendish shout after us.

"We will find you!"

Riven and I made it to the bottom of the passage and started to find an open door. That was quite hard since we were rushing and shaking from fright.

"Riven this is useless!" I shouted. "There is no open door."

"There has to be since the others said that they fell into a laundry room."

"Well maybe it's at the end of the hall." I said.

"Well lets go check." He said. He grabbed my hand and started to run down the hallway. He was fast. So fast that I found it quite hard to stay upright. Finally we made it to the end and we could see the laundry room.

"Come on," he said. We went in and found the small cupboard that Stella must have been in. We went in and sat down. "Hopefully we will be safe here."

"Hopefully," I agreed. We sat there for a few minutes not saying anything. I could feel Riven looking at me. Suddenly I was whipped around and found Riven on top of me. He pressed his lips against mine. It felt really good. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Finally after a few minutes we broke apart and stared at each other while breathing heavily.

"What was that for?" I asked him. He smiled, a glint of mischief in his eye.

"Well I figured that if we were most likely going to die, I might as well kiss the person closest to me." I laughed and hit him.

"Seriously?" I said.

"It's the truth!" he insisted. He suddenly leant down and started to kiss me again. I was lost in a different world but because of that I failed to hear someone coming down the hallway.

**Stella's POV**

"Bloom, Slow down!" I shouted. "It's really hard to run in these shoes."

"Stella, we're being chased by two scary ghosts. Do you think I'm going to slow do-," suddenly Bloom disappeared down a trap in the ground.

"BLOOM!" I shouted I ran to where the hole was but it was covered up by the time I got there. "Bloom!"

Great. Now what am I going to do?

"Come with me," said a voice behind me. I twirled around and saw Eloise Cavendish behind me. "I can bring you to the boy that you seek."

"Really?"

"Yes, now come," she turned and started heading down the corridor and I followed. She was going quite fast so I had to run but this time I didn't dare complain about my shoes. Even though she was on our side really, I still I didn't really trust her. I saw what her eyes looked like when we first met her and truthfully, they scared me.

Finally we stopped at a staircase leading up to the top floor.

"Go. You won't have much time but I can tell you that the boy you seek is up there." With that she disappeared. I gulped and looked up the staircase.

"Brandon, here I come."

**Bloom's POV**

Jeez! Second time falling down a trap in one night! Someone up there really doesn't like me. I looked up and searched the room. It was a bedroom. I walked to the door and opened it. I peered down the hall and realised that the laundry room was just down the hall.

I made my way down and walked in. I heard noises coming from the cupboard again. I walked towards the cupboard and wrenched it open.

**Musa's POV**

Suddenly the door was flung open. Riven stopped kissing me and we looked up. There was Bloom looking like she was about to faint with shock.

"Oh, Bloom," I said. Suddenly I realised what we were like. "Bloom, it's not what it looks like."

"Oh, that line again," said a voice behind Bloom. We turned around and saw James Cavendish standing there.

"I've had that line said to me quite a few times in my life." He said.

"Oh, god," whispered Bloom.

"Oh yes, you better be scared!" laughed James Cavendish. With that he held up his hand. A bright light flashed around us then everything went black.

**Stella's POV**

I advanced quickly up the steps. I looked back suddenly. I had this strange feeling that someone was following me. When I was sure that no one was there I turned and headed back up the stairs, not seeing the shadow behind me.

As I reached the top I came face to face with a huge wooden door. It was nearly twice the size of me and had cracks going down it. There was also quite a few spider webs hanging down with dozens of flies caught in them.

I decided it was best to ignore all those things and just act like the door was the nicest looking door I had ever seen. Too bad I've never really been good at imagining things.

I pushed against the door and it creaked open.

"Brandon?" I said, my voice barely even a whispered. I was so scared that my throat had become really dry and that made it hard to talk. "Brandon?"

Suddenly there was a wine coming from the blackness that covered the room.

"Stella?" it managed to make out. I recognised that voice!

"Brandon!" I said again this time my voice louder. The walls mimicked my voice over and over again making me creeped out even more. I looked around and notice a candle in the corner. I lit is with some matches and went over to Brandon.

He was in a worst state than me. In fact I looked ok compared to him. _I hate to see what Sky's like _I thought to myself.

"Stella, you have to go," he said. I stopped for a second and looked at him. Did he really think after all I had been through that I was going to leave him stranded here, in all places?

"No!" I argued.

"Stella you must. It's too dangerous. I know that we only started to be nice to each other a few hours ago but I wouldn't be able to stand seeing you or anyone hurt."

I looked at him. He really meant that. I could see from his eyes. But I wasn't leaving him, no matter what.

"I'm sorry Brandon but I'm not going. Either none of us die or we both die," I said firmly. He sighed and tried to sit up. You could see that he was in pain so I helped him. Once he was up, I bent over and planted a kiss on his cheek. He smiled. As I came away he put his hand at the back of my neck and pulled me in, kissing me on the lips.

Suddenly the laugh of Mary Cavendish came from the door. We parted and looked over in terror. There she was, standing I all her glory, looking down on us.

"You know this was my ex-husbands study," she said walking over to the desk. "Did you know that?"

We shook our heads.

"Well, let me show you another place. A place that my darling Eloise never told you about," she said. She turned around and pointed her palm at the two of us. I was clinging to Brandon for dear life. A bright, blinding light filled the room. Once it disappeared I found myself in a room with Musa, Riven, Bloom, Brandon and Sky.

**So what did you guys think? I plan on having a BloomxSky moment in the next chapter for you people who want one.**

**Thanks to Gloxinia, Bloom2000, FloraFan218, xxMuRi, Wendbria, AngeliqueKat and TsukiyoTenshi.**

**Anyways please review and if you have any ideas for the story, please feel free to tell me!**

**Till next time :D**


	11. Trapped!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club**

**Flora's POV**

We hadn't stopped running for about five minutes now. I was tired and out of breath though I didn't dare stop for the fear of Mary or James Cavendish behind us. The only problem was that all the corridors seemed the same!

"Helia!" I managed to choke out. He stopped suddenly and I went flying into him, landing in a heap on the floor. Helia turned and looked down at me, holding out his hand. I took it gratefully and pulled myself up.

"Helia, do you know where we're going?" I asked him brushing all the dust off me.

"Uh, no," he answered.

"Well that's useful!" I said. Suddenly he held up his hand, telling me to be quiet. I wore a confused face for a second until I heard what he was hearing too. It sounded like footsteps. They were coming closer. I hatched myself onto Helia with terror. We stared down the corridor, both expecting the worst. Suddenly two people turned the corner.

"Tecna! Timmy!" I shouted, sighing with relief. They looked over and saw us. They started waving and ran down to us. We started to walk towards them and we met halfway up.

"Thank god you guys are ok!" said Tecna. "We couldn't find anyone and were expecting the worst!"

"Same here," I agreed.

"How did you guys get down here?" asked Helia. "I thought that you went upstairs."

"We were," agreed Timmy. "But realised that most of you were downstairs, so we found a staircase and came down."

"Maybe we should carry on going down and see if we can find Riven and the others," suggested Helia. We all nodded and started to walk again, none of us making a noise in case one of ghosts were around.

**Blooms POV**

I woke up to find myself in a dark cell. I looked around, waiting for my eyes to get adjust. As they did, I found myself looking at a lump on the other side of the room. I started to crawl towards it but stopped once I heard a jingling noise. I looked down and saw that my foot was chained to the wall. Luckily though, the chain was quite long so I still managed to get to the bump.

As I got there, I put my hands forward and nudged the thing. It moved forward but went tumbling backwards to show Sky!

I gasped in horror at the sight of him. I couldn't see an inch of him that wasn't covered in something like a cut or a bruise.

He slowly started to open his eyes. They stared into mine and I finally had to admit it to myself – I really did like Sky.

"Sky," I whispered. "Sky!" He started to groan with pain.

"Bloom?" he croaked. I nodded.

"Yes, it's me," I told him. He looked confused.

"Where's Brandon, and Stella?" I shook my head and began to tell him everything. He just looked at me and didn't interrupt me once. Once I was finished he sighed.

"Wow, I miss a lot don't i?" I couldn't help but laugh at that. Suddenly he looked serious. "Bloom, why are you being nice to me?"

I looked at him. This was it. I could tell him how I feel or I could just bottle it up, just like I've been doing for the past god knows how long.

"Sky, I've been meaning to tell you this for quite a while now." He only looked at me, edging me to say more. "And, I really like you."

There was an awkward silence. Finally he broke out into a smile.

"How I've always dreamed of you saying that." I laughed.

"So you like me to?"

"Yeah!"

**Flora's POV**

"Guys! Look over here," I shouted. I had just come across a cupboard in ones of the bedrooms. Inside it though was a staircase. They all came and crowded round me.

"Should we go in?" asked Timmy.

"I don't know," said Tecna. "To be honest, I don't trust little passages like that."

"Yeah, but before we joined up with the others, we went up a little passage," argued Helia. Tecna shrugged.

"Now, where could those annoying kids be?" said a voice from the hall. We all looked at each other in terror and went through the little staircase without hesitation. We stopped when we got to the bottom.

"I think we're safe," commented Timmy.

"I think not," said the voice behind us. We all whipped around to see James Cavendish standing there. I looked around, trying to find a place to escape. He obviously saw me and he started to laugh.

"Sorry to disappoint you dear, but you and your little friends are trapped!" he started to laugh again, it echoing off the walls. The wind started to pick up to causing me to grab onto Helia again. I scrunched my eyes closed.

Then the wind died down. I opened my eyes to find myself standing, with Helia, in the middle of a cell in a dark room

**So that was a quick chapter. I'm sorry if the BloomxSky moment wasn't what you wanted but to be honest, I'm not a big fan on the pairing. **

**Anyway thanks to 4everleestain, xxMuRi, TsukyioTenshi, Wendbria, Angel-Livreur, FloraFan218, Gloxinia and AngeliqueKat. **

**Thanks again!**


	12. Mary Cavendish's Present

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club**

**Layla's POV**

Why me? Let me ask you, have you ever been stuck with the most irritating boy on earth? Oh and not to mention your sworn enemy? Well I have and believe me, it's not fun.

It has been about fifteen minutes since we fled from the main room. Since then all we had done is walk. Nabu had tried to talk to me at the start but I just gave him the cold shoulder. Eventually I think he got the point.

"Layla?" said Nabu.

"What?" I snapped back. Just for a second I was sure I saw a flash of hurt come over his face. But as soon as it was there it disappeared.

"Why do you hate me?" I stopped in my tracks and looked at him. He looked dead serious.

"Uh, well," I stuttered. Suddenly his serious face turned into a cheeky grin. I shook my head at him, realising what he was doing.

"Retard," I said under my breath while pushing past him.

"Layla!" Nabu shouted running after me. "I was being serious!"

"Sure you were!" I scoffed. I continued to walk down the corridor. Suddenly Nabu grabbed my shoulder and pulled at it, making me turn to face him.

"Come on! Tell me why do you hate me? I mean all of the others are friends so why can't we be?" I looked at him like he had just grown three more heads.

"Because we can't," was my answer. With that I pushed past him and started to walk again. I sighed with relief when he didn't pester me again. Finally! He had gotten my drift!

**Nabu's POV**

Why was she like this? Whenever someone tried to get close to her, she would just push them away. Boys I mean.

In school, all the boys liked her, but whenever one of them tried to get close to her she just became cold. In fact some of the boys had made it a challenge. The first boy to get close to her got twenty quid from every boy who joined the challenge.

Now usually I wouldn't waste my time on something as stupid as this but since there were about thirty boys in the challenge, there would be a big prize. Just think of it, twenty times thirty… that would equal… a lot. I'm too lazy to do the maths.

Either way, it was worth my time. And this was the perfect place to do it.

She was walking quite a bit up ahead of me so I decided to catch up. I started jogging until I was about two metres behind her. I had to wait till the time was just right before I acted. Suddenly, the floor started to move. It was as if something heavy was running.

Layla and I both turned to look behind me. There at the other end of the hall was this _huge_ thing. It looked kind of like a tarantula but, no exaggerations, was about two hundred times bigger. This thing could barely fit into the corridor and with every step it took with its huge, hairy legs; the whole house seemed to shake.

For a second, time seemed to stand still. It took quite a while for me to realise that the spider was coming closer and closer towards us. Finally I snapped out of the trance. I turned to face Layla to find that she was still in shock.

Without thinking I grabbed her hand and pulled her down the corridor. She must have been back with it because i didn't need to pull her as much now but she didn't let go of my hand.

We turned the corner to find, to our horror that Mary Cavendish had sent us another little present; this time in the shape of a snake.

It spotted us and started to slither its way down to us. I turned around and then saw the spider. I looked at Layla. She had panic written all over her face. Suddenly I had an idea.

I let go of her hand and started to try to open one of the doors. Layla then started to try to find an open one on the other side.

"Argh!" I shouted in frustration. None of them were opening and it wasn't as if we had all the time in the world.

"Nabu!" Layla shouted. I turned to find that she had found an open door. Just in time to! We rushed in and slammed the door shut. I immediately started to push one of the cabinets against the doors. I had always seen in horror movies people doing this but I never expected it to happen to me!

"Layla, try and find a way out of here because this won't hold us forever!" I ordered. She was about to argue but stopped herself, obviously knowing that this wasn't the best time to bicker.

As I put the last of the furniture that I could move up against the door, Layla called me.

"Nabu, the only way out is the window!" I looked at her, then to the window and finally the door. The door was being banged from the other side and it didn't take an expert to know that the furniture would only buy them about another two minutes of time.

"Fine, let's go." I ran over to her. "Ladies first,"

She looked at me and shook her head.

"We're in a life or death situation and you can still find the time to joke?" She tried to sound serious but I could see a smile creeping across her face. I pulled up the window and Layla climbed out.

Once I was out I shut the window. Just in time to as I saw the spider and snake break through the door. Suddenly they spotted me and charged straight for me.

"Layla! RUN!" I shouted. The two of us started running along the rooftop, being careful because right now, falling off the roof wouldn't be much help.

A bunch of huge smashing sounds was heard from behind us. I turned around and saw that the tarantula was smashing all the windows and the snake was trying to get out of one of the windows but was stuck.

"Nabu, look! It's a ladder," shouted Layla. I looked to where she was pointing and sure enough, one of those iron ladders that was attached to the house was there.

We quickly ran up to it and started to climb down. Well it was more like half falling because I missed out about three-quatres of the steps.

Once at the bottom, we took off into the forest. We stopped and looked back at the house one last time. I was surprised to see that spider and snake were now just standing in the roof and in between them were Mary and James Cavendish.

They were scowling down at us, obviously not impressed by the fact that we had escaped. I then turned away and grabbed Layla. We started running again. I glanced back just in time to see Mary Cavendish bring up her hand and, most likely, clicked it, making them disappear.

**Ok, so I'm not dead and I'm terribly sorry for not updating! You know life has a very unusual way of working and stuff just came up. But that is really no excuse and I'm really am sorry.**

**It's now the October break so I hope to finish the story before I go back to school. Oh and just to say, I have changed my nickname because my friends said that it was a better nickname and I really do prefer it :D **

**I would say thank you to all reviewers by putting their names but i can't find the reviews** **in my emails but thank you to all of you who did review! I swear, those really do make my day!**

**Anyway until next time my marshmallows (that is now officially what my follows are now called :D)**


	13. Getting Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club**

**Musa's POV**

We had all woken up to find that all of us were in a huge cell. Well nearly all of us, Nabu and Layla weren't. Bloom had found Sky and she hadn't let go of him since. We weren't all in the same cells; I was with Riven, Timmy and Tecna while Sky, Bloom, Flora, Helia, Stella and Brandon were in one opposite of us. On our left was a wall and on our right was a door, that I presumed, lead back up into the house.

Everyone was talking away, catching up with each other, but I only had one thing on my mind.

"Hey guys," I called. Everyone turned and looked at me. "Where do you think Layla and Nabu are?"

Just then, in floated Mary and James Cavendish.

"I can't believe it!" screeched Mary Cavendish. Everyone covered their ears with their hands. "How could they have possibly outsmarted us!"

Mary Cavendish looked like she was about to explode with pure anger while James Cavendish looked very bored. Mary obviously noticed this.

"Those two are going to cause hell for us James and you, you just couldn't care!"

"No Mary, it's not that I don't care, it's that do you really think people are going to believe them?" Mary Cavendish looked at him sceptically.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"Well, what I mean is, they will probably go back home, tell people, people will just say that they are crazy, and then maybe if their lucky, it will be published in _another _one of those stupid books about this place."

Silence filled the place for a minute.

"True… But what about them?" she asked pointing at all of us. "You know just as well as me that we can't have them also going out and telling their story. The more people who tell the same story, the more likely they are going to believe them and the more people who believe them, the more people who will come and visit this place."

James Cavendish took this in. I was totally confused. Who were they on about?

"Um, look lady," I said. Mary Cavendish turned and glared at me making me wish that I hadn't said a thing. "What are you on about?"

"Your two pathetic friends for god's sake!" she replied, as if I already knew the answer. "They ecaped!"

"Now Mary, I think you need to calm down," started James Cavendish.

"ME CALM DOWN!" screamed Mary Cavendish. She was getting agitated now. "I SHOULD KILL THEM ALL NOW!"

Suddenly she turned to us. Her eyes started to glow red and she seemed to be getting bigger and bigger.

"Now mother, don't you think you're a tad old to be taking tantrums?" asked a voice coming from the door. We all turned to see Eloise Cavendish standing there. "Now that I've got your attention, I would suggest that you let them all go."

"And whatever would give you that idea?" said Mary Cavendish. Eloise lifted up her hand to show a closed pocket watch. With one motioned she clicked it open to show the time. Mary Cavendish's face turned to one of horror.

"James! It's nearly time! We totally forgot about that stupid curse!" She screamed. Suddenly James realised what she was on about and started to panic.

"Quick we need to get them out of here. We only have five minutes!" he shouted.

All of us looked at each other in confusion. What the hell was going on? First they capture us. Then they try to kill us and now, after all of that, they were letting us go! Not that I was complaining. I would do anything to get out of here.

Suddenly, the chains that were attached to our feet disappeared and the doors opened. We all ran out and passed a panicking Mary and James Cavendish and a smirking Eloise Cavendish. I stopped and looked at her.

"Go," she told me. "I've got to get a few things organised."

"But-," I started.

"GO! Before it's too late!" I decided not to argue and ran. The others were quite a bit further up but I managed to catch up with them eventually.

"Where are we going?" asked Flora.

"I don't know but just keep on going." I turned back to see Mary Cavendish come up from the dungeons.

"RUN! TAKE YOUR NEXT LEFT AND THEN GO UP THE FIRST FLIGHT OF STAIRS ON YOUR RIGHT UNTIL YOU GET ALL THE WAY TO THE TOP! GO!"

We all looked a bit sceptical. I mean wouldn't you if someone who wanted to kill you was suddenly giving you directions out of here.

"You heard her! Let's go!" shouted Brandon. We quickly ran down the corridor until we got to the next corridor on our left. It wasn't that hard to find the staircase but it seemed to go up forever!

Once we finally reached the top, we found ourselves back in the main room. We made a dash to the door only to find it bordered up. Suddenly the clock started chiming.

"NO!" screamed Mary Cavendish from behind us. We turned to see Mary, James and Eloise enter the room.

"We were too late," stated James.

"Look what are you guys on about?" I shouted at them. "I'm fed up with these mysteries. Why one minute were you trying to kill us but the next saving us?" They sighed and looked at us.

"On that night, a curse was put on us. Every year, on this day at one o'clock, the dreadful night will replay itself," replied James Cavendish.

"And what exactly is so bad about that?" I asked. "I mean, we already know the story."

"No you don't," replied Eloise.

"What do you mean you don't? You told us yourself!" I practically screamed.

"I lied," was her answer. "You see what I told you was true, up until the part where I said how long it had been going on for."

"And now," said this voice that boomed throughout the entire place. "You shall revisit that night and pay for your foolishness!"

Suddenly the whole place went into a deep darkness. After about five seconds the lights came on, but this time, the room was full of people.

**Ok i can't believe myself! Here I said I wanted to finish this story within the holidays and now it's the end of the holidays and I've only done two chapters! I'm really sorry for it to!**

**Next chapter you will find out what really happened that night and what lies ahead for the remaining eight.**

**A big thanks to 4everleestain, TsukiyoTenshi, Fleur-de-Lys-Chan, Gloxinia and FloraFan218. Those reviews mean a lot!**

**Until next time marshmallows :D**


	14. Going Back In Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club**

**Musa's POV**

I gasped at the sight that lay ahead of me. People dancing and drinking, but what made it unusual, was the clothes! Ladies wearing long puffy dresses, with corsets, and hair all done up and the men in suits. You wouldn't see people in my time wearing that sort of thing to a party.

"Oh my god!" screamed Stella. "Look at those clothes! They are so, like, five centuries ago!"

We all burst out laughing. Trust Stella to come out with something like that. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone I recognised.

"Look! It's Eloise!" I exclaimed, pointing to the door. Everyone turned around and sure enough, there was Eloise walking in with a boy. I was shocked to see just how pretty she looked; nothing like the picture or her ghost like form.

She was actually quite tanned and her hair has quite neat. She was laughing at something the boy had said, her eyes sparkling; something I had never seen them do.

She suddenly stopped, looked around, and then made her way through the crowd.

"Guys, should we follow her?" asked Helia.

"Yeah," I answered. I started to make my way through the crowd, being careful to dodge the people just in case they could see us.

"Eek!" screamed Stella. We all turned around to see that someone had pulled her into a dance. That answered my question.

"Hey!" started Brandon as he walked after the guy. I couldn't hear what was being said as there was too much noise but from the looks on their faces it wasn't very good. I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Riven.

"We better carry on going. Bloom and Sky will take care of them," he said. I looked behind him to see the others behind them. As I started to walk forwards suddenly a big bang echoed through the walls.

Everyone stopped. I turned around to see the others looking scared. What was going to happen now? Some people who weren't that drunk ran up the stairs and on the moment, decided to run after them.

"Musa!" shouted Riven. I could hear him and some others running after me but I didn't stop. I skipped up the stairs and went down the left corridor. As I got to the bottom I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What?" I muttered under my breath. Suddenly Riven, Flora and Helia came up next to me.

"What… Is… It?" asked Riven, out of breath from running so fast. He looked up and saw what I was staring at and was shocked to.

There was someone holding a dead body. But instead of it being Eloise, It was James!

"But… How is that possible?" exclaimed Helia.

"You killed him!" Came a shout from the room. Out came Eloise, tears streaming down her face.

"Yes I did!" shouted Mary, also coming out of the room, holding a gun. "And you will be next!"

She started to run down the hallway, after Eloise.

"Someone stop her!" The man holding James said. We all darted up the hall after the two. Mary started to fire bullets at Eloise but she kept on missing. As we reached the grand hall, Mary struck Eloise. We all stopped and gasped at the top of the stairs.

Eloise went tumbling down the stairs until she reached the middle section. Everyone stopped and looked up. Mary started to walk down the stairs slowly, towards Eloise.

"You," she said. "You have caused meso much _misery!_ Ever since you came into this stupid world, you have caused me so much grief!"

She carried on down the stairs.

"I could never do the things I wanted to do because of you. My marriage went downhill because of you and now my life shall be ruined, because of YOU!"

She was now at the bottom.

"Now, for everything you have put me through, you, will, die!" With one final movement she fired at Eloise. Everyone gasped.

How could someone be so cruel towards their own daughter? I asked myself. Suddenly she turned towards us.

"And you!" she pointed the gun at us. "Now it's your turn."

**Ok, so truthfully it wasn't what I expected to happen but then I did have a number of possibilities. I hope it was up to your standards and just to say, some questions that are probably running through your head like, how did the people not kill her for doing that since she killed two people. Those will be answered in the next chapter.**

**I need your advice. This has been going through my mind for a while now and I want to know your opinion. **_**Should I kill a few of the characters or not?**_** I was considering it but then I didn't know if you would all like that, so leave me a review or message me telling me what you would like and then I will decide from there.**

**Anyway thank you to Bloom2000, TsukiyoTenshi, Fleur-de-Lys-Chan, FloraFan218 (That's good it means a lot! :D) and Gloxinia, **

**Just a note to say that I won't be able to update as much for the next week because I've got a play tomorrow and then cheerleading training (I'm now in two teams) and next week I'm in a fashion show sooo it might take a while. **

**Until next time marshmallows! :D**


	15. The Last Puzzle Peice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club**

**Musa's POV**

I gasped, thinking that she was going to shoot us. Well that was until I heard footsteps running off behind us. I turned just in time to see a man, who looked like a servant, running off. Suddenly I was pushed aside by an angry Mary Cavendish who ran down the hall after him.

"Come on guys," I said while running after them. We ran down the hall and then down the staircase until we got to the bottom level.

I ran round the corner just in time to see Mary go down the passage to the dungeon.

"She's gone down into the dungeon!" I shouted back at them.

"Ok, let's go," shouted Riven. I sprinted down to the dungeon and burst through the door, just in time to see the servant huddled in the corner with Mary Cavendish pointing the gun at him.

"You!" she screamed. "You went and got him!"

"Ye-e-s I did, b-but I didn't think that he would come down that way! Honest!" he stuttered.

"Why did you go get him?" she questioned still holding the gun at him.

"Because, the party guests downstairs were looking for him and asked me to go get him!"

"Sure," she said. "But now you shall pay for what you have done."

"Wait," he shouted. "I can help you!"

"Yes and I believe that."

"No you don't understand, y-you see, I got this friend who specialises in magic."

"And what does this have to do with me?" she asked in a bored tone.

"He can make everyone here forget what you have just done!"

Now Mary Cavendish seemed to look interested.

"Really? And where is this friend?" she asked.

"He lives in the forest. I-I can go get him if you want."

"No, we will go together." She announced. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "Come on lets go."

She turned to face him.

"You better not be cheating me otherwise you will pay with your life, you understand?" she asked. The servant nodded dumbly.

They then made their way out of the dungeon. I looked at the others and they nodded. I nodded back and followed them.

_Thirty minutes later_

We were outside walking through the bushes, following the servant.

"Are we nearly there yet?" asked Stella. "My shoes are getting muddy!"

"Stella! Not the time!" Bloom said.

"Sorry."

I looked up and noticed a small cottage in the distance.

"Guys, I think that's it!" I exclaimed. Everyone looked to where I was pointing.

"I think so to!" said Timmy. "Let's catch up with them."

We started to run and made it to the cottage just as Mary and the servant got there. The servant knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Came a gruff voice from inside.

"Jim, it's me. Henry."

"Ah," he said. "Come in."

Henry pushed open the door and walked in followed by Mary. The place was too small for us to fit inside so we all crowded round the windows looking in.

I took a good look at the place. It was quite old fashioned but then again we were in the olden days. I was drawn out of my thoughts by the rough man in the corner.

"What is it I can do for you Henry?" the man asked eyeing up the posh woman. His eyes then moved to look at Henry.

"Well s-sir, this here is M-Mary Cavendish."

"Really?" he asked, eyebrows raised. He looked at her again and smiled, showing his yellow, rotten teeth. "I've heard about you."

"Only good things I hope," she remarked. Jim chuckled.

"Oh yes, only good things," he smirked while slowly standing up. "Now what is it I can do for you? Trouble in paradise?"

Mary Cavendish frowned but composed herself.

"Actually yes," said Henry looking from Mary Cavendish to Jim nervously.

"Really?" Jim said genuinely surprised. "I was joking."

"Anyway Jim, there's been an accident…"

_Ten minutes later _

"Ok so you killed your husband because he found you cheating on him and then you killed your daughter because she was ruining your marriage in the first place and everyone knows and you want me to do something about it because you don't want to be known as a murderer for the rest of your life?" asked Jim. They both nodded.

"Ok, what do I get out of it?" he asked.

"Well, anything," stated Mary Cavendish. Jim started to think. "Please, I really need you to do this or me."

Jim looked at her.

"Never in my life would I of thought that I would have Mary Cavendish begging at me to do something for her," he laughed. Mary Cavendish scowled.

"Ok, I know what to do," he stated while walking over to the cupboard and opening it. "Henry, go start the fire under the pot while I get all the ingredients."

"Thank god! Thank you so much!" said Mary Cavendish relieved that he had agreed to it.

"Hold on. You still haven't heard the consequences," Jim told her.

"What do you mean consequences?" she asked.

"Well, did you really think you would get away with murder and not have to pay a price?" he asked her while pouring in the ingredients.

"Well… yes." Jim burst out laughing.

"Foolish woman," he muttered. "Henry I think we're ready."

Henry nodded his head furiously and went over to the huge black pot, gesturing for Mary Cavendish to do the same.

"Ok, now let's all hold hands," ordered Jim. You could see the horror in Mary Cavendish's eyes but did it anyway. "Right, now close your eyes and concentrate."

"Lord, this lady has committed a crime but is begging you now for forgiveness." Suddenly the wind started to pick up.

"She has been foolish and has killed two people. I know that we cannot bring back their lives but we ask if you change the story that everyone knows."

He paused for second.

The wind started to become fiercer, so hard that Jim had to shout.

"We ask that from eight o'clock this morning, everyone who witnessed this tragedy will think that the man killed his daughter out of rage and that then later killed himself out of grief. We ask that this lady will be known as the innocent one."

Mary Cavendish gripped Henry and Jims hands tight.

"Of course there will be a consequence for her foolishness so I ask that at midnight every year, even after death, she shall revisit this night and anyone with her will to."

Mary Cavendish gasped. Suddenly the wind stopped and they dropped hands. Jim had his head hanging and was breathing heavily. He looked up.

"It's been done."

Suddenly everything went black.

**OK I cannot express how sorry I am for not updating in a while. I've had writers block but I finally managed to update. Anyway the next chapter will be the last chapter **

**Ok thank you to FloraFan218, TsukiyoTenshi, winxcouples, 4everleestain, michel95, Fleur-de-Lys-Chan and AngeliqueKat. You guys really do make my day :D**

**Until next time marshmallows! :D**


	16. Bring It

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club**

**Musa's POV**

I looked around myself. Everyone looked as shocked as I did. Mary Cavendish was there, so was James and Eloise but now we weren't in a forest, we were back at the castle and they were back in their ghost forms.

Mary Cavendish looked at us.

"Now that you have seen the truth you must not leave," she told us. Before i could say anything, a banging noise came from behind us. We turned around to see a police guy knock down the old rotting door and step in followed by Nabu and Layla.

"There you are!" exclaimed Layla.

"You kids okay?" asked the police officer.

We all gaped at him, all to shocked to reply.

"Um... well," i stuttered. I turned around to find the Cavendish's gone and then turned back to face him. "Uh... Yeah, yeah we're fine. Right guys?"

"Yep," they all agreed.

"Okay, if you say so," said the officer looking sceptical. "Everyone get into the car and I'll take you all home."

"Okay," we agreed and walked out of the house. I climbed through the smashed door making sure not to cut myself.

I walked down the stairs. Everyone was at the front talking away like there was no tomorrow but i was too busy lost in thought to care.

"Hey Layla!" i called. They all stopped and looked at me.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Did you ever find our teacher?"

"Oh yeah! We found him in the forest, didn't we Nabu?"

"Yeah," he agreed. "He was in a right state! We had to help him through the forest till we got back onto the main road."

"There we got a lift to the police station and managed to convince them to drive out here to pick you guys up," Layla finished.

"Cool, where's he now?"

"In hospital, we don't know how serious his condition is yet but we will probably find out in school on Monday."

School! I completely forgot that we were originally on a school trip!

"Oh Layla! One more thing!"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks!"

"Anytime! Say what did we miss?" she asked.

"Uh, let Timmy explain!" i said. They all turned to Timmy and he started to explain.

I was once again left with my thoughts. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and continued to walk to the car. As i got to the car I noticed something at my feet.

I took my hands out of my pockets, bent down and picked up a piece of paper.

I unfolded it and read the contents.

_This isn't over!_

I looked up at the old mansion to see the three Cavendish's staring down at me. I smirked and scrunched the piece with my one hand.

"Bring it,"

**OMG! Yes there might be a sequel. MIGHT! I need you guys too tell me if you want a sequel and if so what type of ideas you guys have.**

**Okay! I'm so so sorry that it has taken me this long to update the last chapter but my laptop stopped working and then with Christmas and stuff, anyway I'm sorry!**

**Oh hope you all had a lovely Christmas too :D**

**Thank you to all of you that reviewed! Those meant a lot to me and if it wasn't for those I probably wouldn't of finished the story!**

**Anyways I will be posting a new story soon!**

**Until then my marshmallows!**


	17. Authors Note

**Hellooo again! **

**Now I know that this story is meant to be finished but I thought that I'd post this quick Authors Note just to tell you a few things.**

**I know that I promised you all a sequel but honestly I haven't been able to think up of a good enough idea to carry on from this story and I didn't want to disappoint you all. I also have been busy with other stories so it kind of slipped my mind until I got a review from Bestgirl975 asking me to make one. If enough of you want me to do one I will try to attempt it so just review or PM me telling me if you do because if not many do I probably won't.**

**If I do decide to do one I would love to hear your thoughts and ideas. After all it is you guys who are reading it and kept me going while writing it so I want you guys to all enjoy it. I will also give you the credit for it as well! Also if you want I can bring back the Cavendish's but that's your choice. I do have an idea but if one of you has an idea that's better I'm happy to use it if you want me to!**

**The last thing I'll say is the sequel might not be up for a while because a) I haven't watched Winx for a while so I will have to go back and watch it to get back into the characters and b) I want to write a few chapters first to get the story line going before I present it to you guys.**

**That's all and I will put up one more chapter confirming whether or not there will be a sequel but really it's up to you guys!**

**Thanks again for all your support**

**LifesToShortToCare xxx**


End file.
